Listen to your heart
by Lilyssy
Summary: A force d'attendre, ils vont se perdre l'un l'autre... peut être pour toujours...


Listen to your heart

**Catégorie : **CSI Las Vegas

**Statut : **Complete

**Saison : **courant saison 4

**Spoilers : **Tous les épisodes, en particuliers à connotations GSR

**Genre : ** Romance GSR, songfic

**Résumé : **A force d'attendre, elle se lasse, et s'il ne fait rien, il pourrait la perdre pour toujours…

**Disclaimer : **CSI (univers, personnages...) ainsi que les paroles de la chanson 'Listen To Your Heart' ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Il s'agit de l'une de mes premières fictions sur CSI et il est possible que certaines réactions soient Out Of Character, je m'en excuse d'avance. Cette histoire est donc centrée sur le personnage de Sara, il y a bien sûr des choses sur Grissom… mais c'est beaucoup porté sur Sara.

Je dédie cette fiction à AngelsamC qui est responsable de mon addiction au GSR, merci honey.

xxxxx

I know there's something in the wake of your smile Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose à l'éveil de ton sourire

I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah Ce qu'il y a dans tes yeux m'a appris quelque chose

You've built a love but that love falls apart Tu as construit un amour mais cet amour s'est brisé

Your little piece of heaven turns to dark Ton petit coin de paradis devient sombre

xxxxx

(Incubus – Drive)

Il y avait encore beaucoup de bars ouverts à Las Vegas en cette heure tardive. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Sara Sidle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait encore bien faire debout à cette heure là.

Il devait être entre deux et trois heures du matin. Peut être quatre. Elle ne savait plus, elle avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Elle était là, dans ce bar depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Elle ne se saoulait pas, bien qu'elle avait déjà bu deux ou trois verres. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Pendant la journée, elle était trop occupée par son travail et ce dernier nécessitait de toute façon, une concentration totale pour être bien fait.

Les nuits étaient courtes, et le plus souvent, elle dormait – enfin essayait. Il n'y avait que de rares moments comme celui là, où elle se retrouvait seule avec elle même. C'était dans ses rares moments qu'elle essayait de réfléchir, de faire le point sur sa vie. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir… Mais une fois qu'elle en avait fait le tour, elle avait toujours l'impression d'oublier quelque chose.

D'un point de vue strictement professionnel, sa vie était presque parfaite. Elle effectuait un travail qu'elle adorait, était récompensée lorsqu'ils trouvaient les meurtriers, et fière d'avoir participer à cela. Elle travaillait avec des gens qu'elle adorait, qui étaient devenus pour elle comme une seconde famille.

D'un point de vue familial, c'est vrai que cela restait à désirer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de famille dans la région. Et son travail lui prenait trop de temps pour aller voir les membres de sa familles – avec qui elle gardait peu de contact.

Du point de vue de ses amis, elle en avait. Il y avait déjà ceux du travail, que ce fut Nick, Greg ou Warrick. Ils étaient là quand elle avait besoin d'eux.

Alors pourquoi ce soir – où tout ne semblait pas aller parfaitement – elle n'était pas allée trouver l'un deux, pour lui faire faire son travail d'ami, la réconforter, lui dire que tout allait bien, ce genre de choses là que font les amis.

Parce que son malaise était tel, que la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter n'aurait pas servi à grand chose, sinon à lui rappeler que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Au début, cette chose là, elle n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer. Elle fuyait ses sentiments, s'était comme si elle fuyait sa vie elle même. Car ses sentiments, c'était sa vie.

Elle avait eu de longues périodes où elle se levait le matin, ayant presque peur d'aller au travail et de le voir. Mais elle avait aussi peur de rester chez elle, elle se retrouverait seule avec ses sentiments. C'était comme si elle avait eu peur de les affronter.

Alors à contre cœur elle se rendait au labo pour travailler, essayant de l'éviter le plus possible.

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que ses périodes étaient loin.

A présent, elle s'était bien avouer ses sentiments. Depuis plus de quatre ans il était temps.

Mais voilà, rien n'avait changé. Comment avait-elle pu penser que le simple fait de s'avouer ces sentiments allaient faire bouger les choses ?

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais pourtant, elle ne faisait rien. Il ne se passait rien de plus entre eux qu'une relation de travail. Voir amical… mais il lui avait parfois fait du mal.

Elle se forçait à penser que ce n'était pas volontaire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait voulu la faire souffrir.

Mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation. Cette situation pesante, si cela continuait ainsi, elle ne pourrait plus la suporter. Mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Alors les jours défilaient, et rien ne changeait.

Sara soupira. Ce problème avait il une solution ? Elle pensa alors que ce n'était pas le manque de solutions qui les empêchaient de faire un pas pour arranger les choses. Non, c'était le manque de courage, la peur… de la réaction de l'autre.

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris commençait à l'agacer. Demain, elle allait lui parler.

C'était comme si tout son être avait reçu une forte dose de lucidité et de courage.

Elle finit son verre. C'est alors qu'elle vit une personne s'asseoir à côté d'elle. S'était un homme d'environ trente, trente-cinq ans, son âge. Elle le regarda, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Il avait de larges épaules, mais ne semblait pas un pro des althères pour autant.

Il avait l'air un peu préoccupé. Sara détourna les yeux. Elle ne savait pourquoi, cet homme lui faisait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, ne savait pas non plus pourquoi. Mais le fait était là, il… l'attirait.

Elle regarda le miroir sur le mur en face d'eux. Elle avait les yeux fatigué, mais gardait un air enjoué, malgré tous les problèmes qui la travaillaient.

Elle regarda le reflet de l'homme dans le miroir. Il commanda un verre. Puis, il releva les yeux et regarda dans le miroir.

Il vit que la jeune femme prés de lui le regardait. Ils virent tous deux le même air préoccupé sur le visage de l'autre.

Sara tourna alors les yeux vers l'homme qui en fit autant vers elle. Il la regarda, il la trouvait assez jolie.

On lui apporta son verre. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda :

« Que faîtes vous ici à une heure si tardive ? »

Sara le regarda, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Le fait était que cela était très rare que quelqu'un l'aborde de cette façon, dans ce genre de lieu. Mais que risquait-elle à répondre ?

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses. » indiqua Saea.

« Une relation amoureuse qui tourne mal ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Est-ce une manière détournée pour me demander si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Cela est fort probable. »

« C'était bien pensé. » Lui certifia Sara. « Et pour répondre à votre question, je ne suis pas là parce qu'il s'agit d'une relation amoureuse qui a mal tournée. C'est plutôt le manque de relation qui m'a mené ici. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il la détailla. Elle avait l'air perdue, comme si ses pensées ne la quittaient jamais vraiment. Comme si elle avait toujours les yeux ailleurs …

« Je m'appelle Christopher Jenkins. Indiqua le jeune homme.

« Sara Sidle. » indiqua la jeune femme à son tour.

« Vous avez l'air... préoccupé. »

« Disons que j'ai pas mal de problèmes qui me tournent dans la tête en ce moment. »

« Ce manque de relation que vous avez évoqué tout à l'heure ? » demanda Christopher.

« Il y a de ça. »

Christopher lui sourit. Sara ne sut pourquoi mais cet homme lui plaisait. Il avait l'air gentil, attentif, et... attiré par elle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de se confier à lui. C'était une sensation étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. C'était troublant. Il la mettait à l'aise, lui donner envie de parler de ses problèmes, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

Ils entamèrent une longue conversation. Elle lui parla d'elle, de son métier, de ses amis. Mais étrangement, elle ne lui parla que très peu de sa relation compliquée avec Grissom. Elle évoqua le sujet, lui expliqua rapidement la situation mais ne s'attarda pas dessus.

Il lui parla ensuite de lui. Il avait été marié, le divorce était en court et cela ne se passait pas bien car il y avait deux enfants au milieu de tout cela.

Il était médecin, lui aussi travaillait comme elle, beaucoup.

Ils avaient en fait pas mal de choses en commun. Ils avaient tous deux un travail qui leurs prenait du temps, qui les passionnait. Ils vivaient une relation compliquée avec la personne aimée. Sara le jeu du chat et de la souris avec Grissom et Chris – comme il lui avait dit de l'appeler – avec son ex femme Jenny, pour qui il éprouvait encore quelques sentiments.

Ces deux choses les rapprochaient, ainsi que d'autres encore. Leur conversation dura une bonne partie de ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

Puis Sara fit une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs années. Elle rentra avec Chris, et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble.

Cela était rare qu'elle fasse ce genre de choses. Sauter le pas dés le premier « soir »… Mais elle en avait besoin, elle sentait que Chris aussi en avait besoin.

Alors ils firent l'amour chez Sara, jusqu'aux première lueur de l'aube.

Le lendemain matin, Sara avait laissé Chris, il devait de toute façons repartir travailler à l'hôpital du centre ville où il travaillait.

Ils avaient passé toute une nuit ensemble. Et étrangement, Sara avait aimé cela. Ca l'avait libéré, soulagée… Lui avait fait oublier Grissom pour quelques heures.

Et qui plus était, elle s'entendait très bien avec Chris. Ils avaient prévu de se revoir le soir même à la fin de la garde de Chris.

Pour le moment, Sara avait du travail. Mais elle avait peu dormi et était assez fatiguée.

Elle se mit à l'examen d'un bout de chewing-gum dans l'espoir de trouver des traces ADN.

Elle lui fit passé tous les tests possibles et imaginables. Au bout d'une heure, elle regardait les résultats des analyses. C'est alors que Greg entra dans le labo.

Il salua Sara et vit qu'elle était de bonne humeur. Il essaya de la questionner pour voir ce qui la rendait comme ça.

Sara ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui parler de Chris. Non. Elle voulait garder le début de leur histoire pour elle. Pour le moment, cela n'était pas vraiment concret, ils n'avaient passé qu'une nuit ensemble.. Ca n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Ca n'était que le début.

Alors elle prétexta une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Greg fut satisfait de sa réponse, et tous deux se mirent au travail.

Sara l'avant veille s'était promis de parler à Grissom. Mais le fait était qu'elle venait de passer une seconde nuit avec Chris. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait quelqu'un. C'était peut être un grand mot.

Elle ne devait pas s'emballer, cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle le connaissait… Mais déjà, elle éprouvait une forte affection pour lui. Ils passaient leurs soirées à discuter, ils avaient toujours quelques choses à se dire.

Et c'est cela qu'elle aimait dans leur relation. Le fait qu'aucun sujet n'était jamais épuisé…

xxxxx

Les semaines passaient, et Sara et Chris se voyaient de plus en plus lorsqu'ils avaient le temps. Sara passaient moins de nuits au labo, profitant de son petit ami au maximum.

Et cela, Grissom s'en était rendu compte. C'était environ deux mois après la première rencontre de Chris et Sara que Grissom vint voir la jeune femme dans le laboratoire.

Elle travaillait sur une preuve qu'il lui avait donné à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai encore rien pour vous. » lui dit Sara en souriant. « Je sais que je suis douée, mais vous m'avez donné la preuve i peine un quart d'heure alors… »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour voir la preuve. » la coupa Grissom. « Je voulais savoir quelque chose en particulier. »

Sara releva les yeux vers lui, surprise de sa déclaration. Cela était rare qu'il vienne la voir pour autre chose que l'affaire qu'ils traitaient.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Je voulais savoir... Si tout allait bien pour vous en ce moment. »

Là, quelque chose clochait selon Sara. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il soudain à elle de cette façon alors qu'il ne faisait rien depuis prés de cinq ans ?

« Oui, pourquoi cette question ? »

« J'ai remarqué que vous passez le moins de temps possible au labo. Il n'y a plus ces longues nuits que vous passiez ici à travailler. »

Sara baissa les yeux. Elle devait lui dire… C'est comme si elle réalisait que maintenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et que cela rendait sa relation avec Grissom – déjà peu probable – encore moins possible.

Mais elle lui devait la vérité. Et puis ainsi peut-être pourrait-elle lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul, qu'elle pouvait aimé quelqu'un d'autre. C'était comme si elle avait quelque chose à lui prouver. Alors qu'elle ne lui devait rien.

« Disons que… Je vois quelqu'un en ce moment. » indiqua Sara. « Et je prends donc plus de temps libre. »

« Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi alors. » dit Grissom. « Et bien merci de m'avoir répondu. Appelez moi quand vous aurez du nouveau sur la preuve. »

Puis, il sortit.

Sara resta bouche bée.

Rien.

Il n'avait montré aucun signe de contradiction. Il n'avait pas réagit, comme s'il se moquait bien de cela. Il aurait pu... Sourciller, il l'aimait où non. ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais là, c'était pire que ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il jouait avec elle, au chat et à la souris depuis plus de quatre ans et demi.. Et il n'avait même pas réagit lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un !

Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui en voulait autant… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui en voulait… Mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui reprocher de ne pas avoir réagit ? Peut être était il dans la même situation qu'elle. Peut être que lui aussi avait perdu espoir...

Cela aurait été compréhensible. Il était humain après tout lui aussi..

Elle se remit au travail, avec toutes ces interrogations dans sa tête.

xxxxx

Listen to your heart Ecoute ton coeur

When he's calling for you Quand il t'appelle

Listen to your heart Ecoute ton coeur

There's nothing else you can do Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisse faire

I don't know where you're going Je ne sais pas où tu vas

And I don't know why Et je ne sais pas pourquoi

But listen to your heart Mais écoute ton coeur

Before you tell him goodbye Avant de lui dire au revoir

xxxxx

La nuit recouvrait la ville de Las Vegas. Les rues étaient pleines à craquer, comme à chaque fois dans l'année, elles ne semblaient jamais se vider de leur monde.

Sara marchait seule. Ce soir, le moral était au plus bas. Elle vivait une période de doutes.

Elle avait laissé Chris à son appartement ce soir, lui disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle avait besoin de passer une soirée toute seule. Il avait dit comprendre. Il comprenait toujours tout, il était compatissant et attentionné. C'était l'homme parfait, adorable avec elle…

Alors pourquoi éprouvait-elle ses doutes à cet instant précis ? Elle savait que cela n'était pas parfait.

Pourtant, ça aurait pu l'être si elle se posait moins de question sur sa vie.

Les humains étaient de nature compliquée. Ils passaient leur vie à chercher le bonheur, et lorsqu'ils l'avaient sous le nez, ils fallaient qu'ils s'en détournent pour une raison quelconque.

C'était le cas de Sara ; elle savait qu'elle pouvait être heureuse avec Chris. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec lui ce soir là ? Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas le retrouver au lieu de se morfondre dans ces ruus qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur ?

Elle ne trouvait pas de réponse à cela. Depuis un certain temps, elle s'était un peu éloignée de Chris. Et à nouveau, elle ressentait ces doutes a propos de Grissom.

Depuis quelques jours, elle repensait à lui tout le temps. A chaque seconde, chaque minute, il était là avec elle. Quelque fut son activité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

C'était un fait. Elle était condamnée pour le reste de sa vie à l'avoir à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu que cela fusse d'une autre manière.

Elle ne voulait pas une chimère, un être invisible, une présence étouffante qui vivait avec elle au quotidien.

Elle le voulait lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés…

Mais hélas, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt.

Alors ses pensées se tournèrent vers Chris. Oui, cet homme qui l'aimait, et qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient ensemble depuis six mois..

Elle sourit. Ses pensées sombres sur Grissom seraient toujours là certes. Mais Chris savait lui faire oublier lorsqu'il lui donnait des moments de bonheur comme il savait si bien le faire.

Oui, elle était heureuse avec Chris, et elle saurait se contenter de cela. Oui, elle le voulait.

Alors elle rentra chez Chris, qui fut heureux de la voir. Et elle retrouva ses bras où elle se sentait si bien.

xxxxx

La rage bouillonnait au fond d'elle même. Il lui en avait fait de belles, mais là, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il était capable de cela. Elle allait s'expliquer avec lui, le plus vite possible

D'un pas pressant, elle se dirigeait vers son bureau. Elle entra sans frapper. Il était au téléphone. Il vit l'air furieux qu'elle avait sur le visage. Alors il dit à la personne qu'il avait au bout du fil qu'il la rappellerait plus tard.

Il garda son calme et demanda à Sara.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je veux savoir à quoi vous jouer. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Pour la conférence à Washington le week-end prochain. » commença la jeune femme agacée. « Vous saviez très bien que je l'avais posé pour être avec Chris, et vous m'avez envoyée là bas. »

« J'ai jugé que vous étiez la personne la plus qualifiée pour y aller. »

« Non, désolée, mais cet argument ne marche pas avec moi. Depuis plusieurs semaines vous me gardez le plus possible au labo, comme si vous vouliez m'empêcher d'avoir du temps libre ! »

« Vous vous faîtes des idées Sara. » lui dit calmement Grissom.

Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi calme devant la clère de sa collègue ? Cette dernière bouillonnait de l'intérieur, et la l'attitude stoïque de Grissom risquait de la rendre folle.

Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, mais lui ferait tout pour ne pas lui donner cette raison.

Grissom la regardait. Elle avait deviné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Mais il le faisait.

Pourquoi ? Elle était la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait voulut faire souffrir. Mais pourtant, il le faisait par ses actions. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à un autre. Il l'aimait, la voulait prés d'elle.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Il n'avait rien fait, elle lui avait échapper. Il devait s'y résoudre, jamais il ne l'aurait à ses côtés comme il le désirait.

« Pour une fois que j'ai la possibilité de trouver le bonheur vous essayez de tout fiche en l'air ! » s'énerva Sara. « Mais vous devez vous dire que votre chance à tourner. Vous n'avez rien fait pendant quatre ans, assumez le. Moi j'ai envie d'avancer, je ne reste plus dans le passé, désolée pour vous. Alors trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour votre séminaire à la noix ! »

Elle lui jeta la brochure sur le bureau devant lui et partit furieusement en tournant les talons d'un geste brusque.

Grissom resta interdit. Mais à l'intérieur, s'était autre chose. Elle avait tout découvert, il s'en était douté, de toutes manières..

Et le pire était que tout ce qu'elle avait dit dans cet excès de colère était vrai. Il essayait de la reprendre alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu.

Et qu'il ne l'aurait probablement jamais.

L'amertume et la culpabilité le rongerait sûrement pour le reste de sa vie.

C'était ainsi. C'était sa faute. Il avait été lâche. Il n'avait rien fait pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

xxxxx

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat en vaut la peine

The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah Tous les moments précieux ont été comme emportés par la mer

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems Ils ont été balayés et rien n'est ce qu'il semble être

The feeling of belonging to your dreams Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves

xxxxx

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Elle était pourtant persuadée que le fait de lui avoir tout dit la soulagerait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait beau lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, jamais elle ne cesserait de l'aimer.

Elle repensa à tous ses moments qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Certains avaient été gravés dans sa mémoire à jamais. Ces précieux moments qui la faisaient vivre malgré elle.

Car elle savait pertinemment que sans cet amour pour lui, elle ne serait rien. IL faisait parti de son être, il était ce qu'elle était. Il était sa vie. Il était omniprésent dans sa vie, et il le serait toujours.

Elle se demandait si elle devait résister. Essayer en vain de l'oublier. D'oublier cet homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout au monde…

Chris était sa bouée de sauvetage, il serait son remède. Il ne la soignerait jamais de Grissom, mais il l'aiderait à aller mieux. Alors qu'il dormait prés d'elle, elle se blottit au creux de ses bras. Et dans son sommeil, le jeune homme la serra fort contre lui. Elle fut réconfortée par ce geste protecteur.

Il serait toujours là pour elle, et c'est cela dont elle avait besoin.

C'était cela que Grissom ne pourra jamais lui enlever, quoi qu'il puisse faire, quoi qu'il puisse dire.

Elle s'endormit au creux des bras de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors qu'elle allait se noyer dans la douleur de sa relation avec un autre qu'elle aimait par delà tout ce qui pouvait exister…

Cet homme en question broyait du noir en cet instant. Il avait les mêmes sentiments depuis quatre ans, et n'avaient rien fait pour qu'ils évoluent.

Sara lui était passée sous le nez. Maintenant, elle vivait cette histoire d'amour avec ce Chris ;

Il haïssait cet homme qui lui avait pris Sa Sara. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'appeler ainsi, car il l'avait laissé parti.

Ces pensées le tortureraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il n'en avait pas voulu ainsi mais n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Il «en assumait le prix, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un Pourtant, il ne le faisait que rarement.

Mais il y avait eu une personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui lorsque ça n'allait pas.

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur cette personne, et il aait besoin de la voir.

Il prit donc la décision d'aller chez elle. Il prit son blouson, un taxi et se dirigea vers l'appartement de cette personne.

xxxxx

Il devait être dix heures et demies lorsqu'on sonna chez Catherine ce soir là.

Elle se demanda alors qui cela pouvait bien être à une heure pareille. Elle se dirigea vers la la porte et l'ouvrit.

Elle fut surprise de trouver Grissom sur le seuil.

« Grissom ? »

« Catherine… J'aurai peut être du appeler avant de venir. »

« Non, allez y entrez. »

l'homme s'exécuta et Catherine referma la porte derrière lui. Puis, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Catherine à Grissom.

« Rien ne va en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi dîtes vous cela ? »

« J'ai tout foiré, comme d'habitude ! » répondit Grissom.

« Racontez moi ce qui ne va pas. » lui dit Catherine d'une voix rassurante.

La soirée était bien entamée. Et les bières défilaient les unes après les autres. Catherine les savait saouls, et Grissom aussi.

Il lui avait parlé de ses problèmes. Elle avait essayé de le réconforter. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'allait pas mieux.

Ils parlaient désormais d'autre chose. Mais alors, se produisit une chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient cessé de rire et leurs yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

Le cœur de Catherine battait à la chamade. Il allait se passer quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirait vraiment, n'avait prévu.

Mais pourtant, cela allait arriver, car il en avait tous les deux besoin.

Alors Grissom franchi le dernier rempart qui les séparaient.

Et ainsi, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Puis il fut suivi de nombreuses autres choses. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais ils avaient besoin de l'autre. Pour oublier les malheurs de leurs vies.

Juste une nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour se rassurer, se réconforter, se persuader que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Alors ils firent l'amour sur le canapé de Catherine, jusq'aux première lueurs de l'aube.

xxxxx

Listen to your heart Ecoute ton coeur

When he's calling for you Quand il t'appelle

Listen to your heart Ecoute ton coeur

There's nothing else you can do Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisse faire

I don't know where you're going Je ne sais pas où tu vas

And I don't know why Et je ne sais pas pourquoi

But listen to your heart Mais écoute ton coeur

Before you tell him goodbye Avant de lui dire au revoir

xxxxx

Lorsque Grissom se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit une douleur dans son crâne. L'horrible effet de la gueule de bois, voilà ce qu'il ressentait. C'était atroce, il ne savait pas où il était.

C'est alors qu'il se redressa et remarqua qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Son cœur se serra, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui et put dire avec certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa chambre.

Son regard se posa alors sur une autre personne.

Catherine le regardait fixement ne disant rien.

Grissom se souvint alors de la soirée de la veille. De ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, et de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant cette nuit. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser… C'était confus dans sa tête.

« Bonjour. » lui dit enfin Catherine.

« Vous ressentez aussi ce violent mal de tête ? » lui demanda Grissom, essayant à tout prix d'éviter le sujet de la nuit passée.

« Oui, c'est la gueule de bois je coris. » lui dit Catherine.

« Je suis désolé. » dit alors Grissom au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux responsables. » lui dit Catherine.

« Je sais mais… Si je n'étais pas venu vous voir. »

« Vous aviez besoin de réconfort, je vous ai accueilli chez moi. Et il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé. Nous en avions besoin tous les deux. »

« Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression que cela aille mieux pour autant. » lui révéla Grissom.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut être que ce dont vous avez beosin c'est d'une relation durable. De quelque chose de stable. »

« Je ne veux plus chercher cela. »

« Qui a dit que vous deviez chercher ? »

Grissom releva les yeux vers Catherine, ne savant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« Vous voulez dire que vous et moi… »

« Je ne sais pas, mais nous nous connaissons bien, nous savons à quoi nous attendre, et puis cela ne durera peut être pas longtemps. »

Grissom baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas tort. Ils se connaissaient et lui avait besoin d'une présence féminine dans sa vie. Même si c'était pour une courte période, il avait besoin d'elle. De sa présence.

Alors ils en avaient décidés ainsi.

xxxxx

Les semaines passaient, Sara voyait toujours Chris. Et Grissom voyait toujours Catherine.

Tous les deux allaient mieux. Comme si leurs relations amoureuses respectives était le remède à toutes ces années de souffrance.

Ils ne seraient probablement jamais ensemble. Et peut être était-ce mieux comme cela après tout.

Chacun vivait heureux de son côté, l'autre pouvait ainsi retrouver goût à la vie. Ils se comportaient de manière normale l'un envers l'autre. Ils ne jouaient plus à ce jeu de chat et de la souris.

Leur travail continuait, affaires après affaires. Ils formaient toujours une bonne équipe, et

l'atmosphère au travail était plus détendue à présent.

Chacun était satisfait de la situation. Ils ne vivaient plus dans tous ces doutes qu'ils avaient affrontés toutes ses années.

Oui, tout allait mieux à présent, même s'ils ne vivaient pas la vie qu'ils auraient voulu.

Tout allait mieux.

C'était un matin de Mai. l'hiver était fini. Cela faisait trois mois que Grissom était avec Catherine. Bientôt un an pour Chris et Sara.

Grissom s'éveilla une nouvelle fois aux côtés de Catherine. Il se retourna vers elle, mais il ne la trouva pas dans le lit prés de lui.

Il se redressa alors et la vit, assise au bureau en face du lit. Elle avait l'air préoccupée, regardant dans le vide semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

Grissom prit son jean prés du lit et l'enfila, puis il se leva et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Catherine. Il lui demanda alors :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je crois que nous devrions arrêter. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Il faut que tu sois honnête avec toi Gil. Tu ne cesseras jamais d'aimer Sara. »

« Je croyais que l'on avait déjà parler de ça, et que l'on s'était mis d'accord. »

« Oui, je le croyais aussi. Mais il faut être lucide, tu ne pourras pas construire quelque chose avec moi. Tu l'aimes elle, tu me l'as dit toi même. Je sais très bien que tu n'aimera jamais qu'elle, et je ne t'en veux pas, je le savais dés le départ qu'on ne finirait pas nos jours ensemble » lui dit Catherine en souriant tristement.

« Le seul problème est qu'elle est avec Chris. » lui rappela Grissom. « Et qu'elle ne veut plus de moi. Elle est avec lui désormais, et cela pour un bon bout de temps j'en ai bien peur. »

« Je ne pense pas ce que tu dis. » lui dit Catherine.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai vu la manière dont elle te regardait. Gil . Vous vous aimez, ça crève les yeux. Et même si vous essayez de vous le cacher, de vivre avec mai de ne rien faire, cela ne change rien au fait que vous vous tuez à petit feu. »

Grissom baissa les yeux. Le pire dans tout cela, était que Catherine avait raison. Même s'il faisait comme si de rien était, comme si tout allait bien, il ne pouvait pas nier aimer Sara. Mais pourtant ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que chacun devait vitre son histoire de son côté. Que c'était mieux ainsi.

Mais apparemment non. Et Gil pensa soudain que Catherine avait raison. Il devait se jeter à l'eau.

Peut être que le fait de lui avouer ce qui'il ressentait faciliterait les choses.

Le seule problèmes étaient que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à avouer ses sentiments comme ça.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. » lui dit Grisom.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à étaler mes sentiments. »

« Le problème maintenant, est que si tu ne fais rien, tu détruis votre vie à tous les deux. Je pense que le seul moyen de t'en sortir c'est de lui parler. »

elle avait raison,

Il devait le faire

Pour Sara.

Pour lui.

Pour eux.

xxxxx

And there are voices that want to be heard Mai il y a des voix qui veulent être entendues

So much to mention but you can't find the words Tellement de choses a dire, mais tu ne trouves pas les mots

The scent of magic, the beauty that's been Le parfum de la magie et l'amour qui c'est en allé

When love was wilder than the wind Quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent

xxxxx

Sara ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil l'éboulit alors. Elle se retourna vivement de l'autre côté. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Chris à côté d'elle qui la regardait avec un visage sérieux.

Elle senti alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude ce visage était toujours jouyeux, souriant.

Mais ce matin, il avait le visage grave. que s'était-il passé durant la nuit pour que son petit ami soit aussi grave au réveil ?

« Bonjour. » lui dit Chris.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda Sara.

« Je crois que nous devons parler de quelque chose Sara. » lui répondit le jeune homme.

« La quelle ? » demanda la jeune femme un peu inquiète.

« De nous. »

Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quand l'un des membres dun couple disait ça à l'autre, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il valait mieux s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de ce couple.

« Et qu'y a-t-il à dire ? » demanda Sara.

« Ecoute, tu es quelqu'un de bien Sara. Et je pense que tu mérites le bonheur. Mais je ne pense pas que ça sera avec moi que tu le trouveras. »

« Pourquoi dis tu cela ? »

« Parce que j'ai vu comment tu regardais Grissom l'autre jour, tu l'aimes, c'est évident. »

Chris et Sara avaient croisés par hasard Catherine et Grissom. Ils avaient pris un acfé senemble, rien de très exceptionnel.

« Et ? » demanda Sara.

« Je sais, tu m'as expliqué que tu avais décidé de ne plus penser à lui, tu pensais que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais tu t'es menti Sara. Tu aimes Grissom, peut être plus que tu ne le crois. Et le fait de vivre chacun une histoire de votre côté n'arrangera pas les choses. Au contraire. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que même si c'est dur, tu devrais lui parler lui avouer une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu ressens pour lui. »

« Le problème Chris, c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas. »

« Comment peux tu dire ça ? Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regarde ! Ca crève les yeux Sara ! »

« Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi. » dit la jeune femme. « J'ai surtout peur de sa réaction. S'il me rejetait ? »

« Oui, mais tu ne pourras pas le savoir temps que tu n'auras rien fait. »

Sara baissa les yeux. Les paroles de Chris étaient le reflet de ses pensées le splus profondes. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne trouverait jamais le bonheur parfait qu'avec Gil, c'était ainsi. La vie avait décidé et ils devaient se plier à sa volonté.

Elle l'aimait. Elle ignorait si c'était réciproque, mais au moins, elle serait fixée, libérée.

Chris s'était levé et rhabillé. Puis, il dit à Sara :

« Tu pourras toujours compter su rmoi en cas de beosin Sara. Je te souhaîte d'être heureuse avec lui. »

sara lui sourit, puis il partit. La laissant seule avec ses pensées.

xxxxx

Elle était dans le labo, environ deux heures plus tard. Elle ne cessait de penser àa la manière dont elle allait parler a Grissom. Avouer ces choses-là était toujours difficle. Surtout dans leur situation.

Elle savait que Chris avait fait cela pour son bien. Mais si Grissom ne l'aimait pas ? Ellle se retrouverait seule… Mai elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était devenu presque vital pour elle. Si elle ne lui pas aujourd'hui, elle ne le ferait jamais et le regretterai.

Elle devait écouter son cœur. La raison n'était plus la bienvenue dans ce cas précis. Trop longtemps cette raison quelle jugeait bénéfique pour eux les avaient empêché d'être ensemble.

Peut être que cela ne déboucherait sur rien. Mais d'après les dire de Chris, au contraire, cela réussirait forcément.

Elle devait écouter l'appel de son cœur qui lui criait de faire quelques choses de puis tant de mois/

Tant d'années.

Il n'était plus possible de continuer ainsi. Elle ne le supportait déjà pas un an auparavant, mais là, cela devenait de pire en pire…

C'était à elle de prendre les choses en mains.

Elle allait sortir du labo lorsque Gil entra.

« Sara ! Comment alez-vous ? »

« Bien, merci… Je voulais justement vous parler. »

« Moi aussi. » lui avoua Grissom. « Disons, que c'est assez personnel et embarrasant. »

« Oui, moi aussi. » lui indiqua la jeune femme.

« Allez-y, commencez. »

Sara le regarda. Et voilà, elle y était. Elle avait déjà tant rêvé de ce moment, mais il y avait tellement de scénarii possibles…

Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour les grandes déclaration. Alors elle décida de le faire avec ses mots à elle. Elle prit une inspiration et dit :

« Voilà. Je sais que depuis quelques mois, nous vivons chacun une histoire de notre côté. La mienne est finie depuis ce matin. Chris pensait que je me voilais la face, et il avait raison. Le fait est, que j'ai cherché à fuir ces sentiments pendants des années. Mais ils m'ont toujours rattrapés. Et si je ne fais rien maintenant, il sera trop tard ensuite. »

Grissom la regarda. Elle avait eu le courage de le faire. Jamais il ne la remercierait assez pour cela…

Il devait réagir, faire ou dire quelque chose tout au plus.

« Je ressens la même chose Sara. » lui dit Grissom.

La jeune femme releva ses yeux chocolat vers lui. Il avait bien confirmé ce qu'elle ressentait.

Alors c'était réciproque. Maintenant elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Peut être autant qu'elle l'aimait lui.

Oui, sûrement autant.

Les deux experts se regardaient, sans se quitter des yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à cela.

C'est alors que Gil brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux.

« Je peux vous inviter à dîner ce soir ? »

« Avec plaisir. » répondit aussitôt Sara.

« Bien alors… Disons vingt heures au « Menu's Place » ? » Proposa Gil.

« Avec plaisir. » répéta Sara.

Grissom lui sourit, puis, il partit.

Sara ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle savair que leur relation venait d'évoluer. Et cela la remplissait de joie de pouvoir enfin savoir ce qu'il ressenti.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentit revivrez ;

xxxxx

Le soir arriva bien vite. Elle ne pensait qu'à ce dîner. Qu'allait-il donné ? Sur quoi allait-il déboucher ?

Sur la relation que tout les deux attendaient depuis cinq ans ?

Elle ne savait pas, et des tas de questions traversaient son esprit. Il est vrai qu'elle désirait ce genre de chose depuis toutes ces années.. Mais pourtant, elle ne savait pourquoi, elle avait cette peur sourde qui la tiraillait.

Elle l'aimait, cela, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais la finalité de leurs relations devait elle vraiment déboucher sur ce genre de chose ? Une relation amoureuse. Car c'était bien cela qui risquait de commencer en ce soir.

Elle ne savait pas, et alors qu'elle était chez elle. Elle éait devant sa glace, regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

C'était une soirée spéciale, qui allait sûrement marquer un important tournant dans sa vie. Dans leur vie.

Alors elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devrait se comporter avec cet homme qu'elle aimait pourtant par delà sa vie.

Cet homme qui l'avait fait tellement souffrir pendant toutes ses années, et a qui elle avait soudain tout pardonner, par une prise de conscience mutuelle et une invitation à dîner qu'elle espérait plus que tout au monde.

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir était celui d'une jeune femme de trente cinq ans, dont les boucles brunes encadraient un visage soucieux.

Son regard chocolat trahissait cet air, car on pouvait y voir malgré tout ce doute une petite étincelle d'espoir et d'amour.

Son cœur et son âme en était plein dr'amour. Mais devait elle le déverser à grand flots ? Ou ne pas le montrer du tout ? Le montrer peu à travers des sous entendus et des regards, ce qu'elle faisait depuis cinq ans ?

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. Cla était trop dur… Pourquoi alors que ce qu'ils espéraient tous les deux depuis si longtemps était sur le point de se produire, elle doutait tellement ?

Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours voulu être avec lui. Jamais elle n'en avait douté. Mais pourtant… Elle ne s'étais jamais vraiment imaginé « l'après ». Après avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait… Jamais, peut être une ou de fois, et encore.

Elle regarda l'heure.. Dix neuf heures trente, elle avait trente minutes de retard… Que devait-elle faire ? Pourquoi n'y allait-elle pas ?

Les minutes passaient, il était désormais vingt deux heures. Sara était toujours allongée sur son lit.

Elle avait éteint son portable…

Il allait lui en vouloir, s'était sûr ; Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas était à ce dîner ?

Qu'allait-il lui dire le lendemain ? Toutes ces questions, elles se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle lui trottait dans la tête, chacun de leur mot résonnaient comme un bruit de canon dans sa tête… Cela lui faisait si mal…

Elle souffrait alors qu'il lui avait dit.. Qu'ils s'étaient dit ce qu'ils ressentaient. L'Être humain était vraiment contradictoire, il se compliquait la vie pour rien.

Mais ce n'était pas rien. Il s'agissait de son avenir, sa relation avec Grissom, c'était son avenir… Ou son non-avenir. Elle pensa soudain qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir décider de cela. Que personne d'autre ne pourrait décider de son avenir à sa place. De leur avenir…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon pour aller se servir de l'eau, elle avait la bouche pleine du goût amer de ses larmes.

C'est à cet instant que l'on sonna à sa porte. Elle stoppa son geste et regarda la pendule accrochée au mur : il était dix heures et demies du soir. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

La réponse fut alors évidente après qu'elle ait réfléchis quelques secondes.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle posa osn verre, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Elle avait le teint légèrement livide et les yeux rougis. Elle essuya ses larmes, remiit ses cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles, inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Sur le seuil, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Grissom. Dés que le regarde de l'entropologiste se posa sur elle, elle baissa les yeux, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

Car c'était ce qu'elle était en quelques sortes. Elle avait fait une bêtise et elle devait en payer le prix.

« Bonsoir. » dit Gil.

« Bonsoir. »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » lui répondit Sara en lui faisant signe d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Elle referma la porte une fois qu'il fut entrer.

« Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Sara sans le regarder.

« Qu'avez vous ? »

« J'ai de la bière, du jus d.. » commença Sara.

« Non, ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venue au restaurant. »

« Oh... je... »

elle détourna à nouveau les yeux sans se souvenir de les avoir levés vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Elle était tétanisée, paralysée… devant la dureté de la réponse qu'elle devait donner. Devait ellel ui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait ? Toutes ses interrogations, ses doutes ?

Elle avait si mal devant le manque de son sortant de sa bouche.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main sur sa joue et un pouce essuyer cette larme et les autres qui venaient derrière.

Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux marrons et vit Grissom qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

« Je suis désolée… » réussit à murmurer la jeune femme.

Gil lui sourit légèrement.

« Que s'est-il passé Sara ? »

« Peut on s'asseoir ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr. »

la main de Grissom glissa sur sa joue et son épaule lorsqu'elle se retourna pour se dirigeait vers le canapé.

Puis, elle atteignit la main de Sara. Cette dernière s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce contact à la fois douloureux et agréable.

Puis, elle se retourna vers Gil qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé et y prirent place, l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Alors ?" demanda Grissom.

« Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. » répondit Sara. « J'ai été… prise de panique. »

« Pourtant c'est cela que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Gil. « Que nous soyons ensemble. »

l'emploi du tutoiement ne passa pas inaperçu auprés de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le tutoyer aussi facimelent qu'il le faisait.

« Oui... »

« Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

« Je n'ai... Jamais vraiment imaginer l' « après » je dois l'avouer. » lui révéla Sara après un bref silence.

« L'après ? » demanda Grissom ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« Après que nous nous soyons avouer nos sentiments. »

« Oh… » lâcha l'homme un peu déstabilisé. « Et bien… Je pense que l'avenir nous le dira. Je pense qu'il ne faut rien prévoir. »

Sara le regarda alors droit dans les yeux pour la première fois dpeuis son arrivée.

Il avait raison. Cela lui apparut alors comme une évidence. Ne rien prévoir… Pourquoi voulait-elle tout prévoir ? Peut être son instinct de scientifique. Vouloir tout calculer, tout prévoir, comme dans une réaction chimique.

Mais l'amour n'était pas prévisible, elle le savait. Ils le savaient. Tout arrivée au jour le jour. La seule chose que l'on pouvait éventuellement prévoir était la date d'un mariage, le prénom d'un bébé..

Mais sinon, pas grand chose d'autres en ce qui concernait l'amour proprement dit.

« Vo... Tu as sûrement raison. » lâcha Sara.

« La question que tu dois te poser c'est veux tu être avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

la rapidité de la réponse de la jeune femme l'étonna un peu. Mais jamais Sara n'avait été aussi sûre de toute sa vie.

Jamais elle n'avait désiré quelque chose aussi fort depuis sa naissance. Jamais.

« Et toi ? »

Grissom la regarda fixement. C'était pourtant évident ! S'il n'avait pas voulu d'elle, il ne serait pas venu la chercher.

« Oui. »

elle sourit alors. Un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais vu sur son visage. Il illumina tout ce qui les entourait.

Et pour l'une des rares fois où cela arrivait, elle vit le même genre de sourire éclairer osn visage.

Alors, il lui prit la main, et l'attira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre son épaule et enfoui son visage dans son con.

Elle respira son odeur toujours en souriant. Elle était si heureuse. Eelle se sentait si libérée. Plus

jamais elle ne serait malheureuse. En tout cas, plus à cause lui…

Elle releva alors son visage vers lui. Il put lire dans ses yeux tant d'amour que jamais il n'en avait vu autant dans un regard..

Sa main se posa sur sa joue, puis il pencha son visage vers le sien et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser.

Par ce geste, Sara sentit une immense vague de chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit cel. Elle pensa alors qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela de sa vie. Une sensation d'amour parfait, pur et simple.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'embrasser, à parler de tout de rien, de leur avenir…

Et ils s'endormirent sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Sara ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais sur le canapé de son salon.

C'est lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Grissom contre le sien qu'elle se souvint de tout. Et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

Elle se retourna verslui. Il dormait toujours, l'air paisible.

Elle regarda l'horloge. Il était sept heures et demie, ils devaient être au travail dans une heure et demie… Ils avaient encore le temps…

Mais pourtant, elle le réveilla doucement.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait faire. Comment réagir comment s »adresser à lui après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Mais elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille au soir : laisser le hasard faire, ne pas cherche à prévoir, ne rien calculer, tout simplement.

« Bonjour. » dit elle en souriantt.

Il lui répondit la meme chose, de la même façon. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent et Gil demanda :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Huit heures moins le quart » répondit Sara. « Nous devons être au travail dans une heure. »

« On devrait se dépêcher, j'aimerai repasser chez moi avant d'aller au labo. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

ils prirent le petit déjeuner que Grissom finissait pendant que Sara prenait une douch. Puis ils passèrent chez Gil, il se changea vite fait et ils se dirigèrent vers le labo.

Dans la même voiture.

Ensemble.

xxxxx

(Nadasurf – A story of a girl)

Ils entrèrent dans le labo ensemble. Grissom se dirigea vers osn bureau, il fit signe à Sara de le suivre, elle s'éxécuta.

Avant d'arriver au bureau, Catherine interpella Grissom :

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! »

Grissom se retourna vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il Catherine ? » demanda Gil.

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler chez toi hier soir, tu n'y étaits pas. » répondit la jeune femme.

Grissom tourna les yeux vers Sara et lui lança un sourire en coin.

« Non, je n'étais pas chez moi hier soir. » avoua Grissom.

Il avait dit cela en regardant Sara, ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Cath.

« Oh, je vois. » dit elle un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Tu vois ? » demanda Gil.

« Oui parfaitement. »

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me joindre hier soir ? » demanda Grissom pour essayer de détourner la conversation.

« Il y avait une affaire. »

« Je vais me faire passer un savon par le patron parce que je n'ai pas répondu. » lâcha Grissom plus pour lui même.

« Vous étiez en soir de congés non ? » demanda Cath en regardant Sara par la même occasion.

« Si. »

« Alors on ne vous dira rien. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Nick qui avait entedu quelques brides de leurs conversation.

« Ils ont enfin. » dit simplement Cath.

Nick regarda Sarapuis Gil et sourit :

« Enfin ? Ouah, bah je suis heureux pour vous. »

les deux intéressés ne comprenaient pas tout, mais ils savaient que leurs amis approuvaient. Et c'était pour eux très important, car leurs amis étaient aussi des membres importants de leur vie.

Sara dit avoir du travail et se dirigea vers le labo, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout irait bien, elle le savait maintenant. Tous ses doutes, ses questions « taient loins maintenant. Elle ne savait pas de quoi serait fait son avenir, mais elle savait une chose.

Elle serait heureuse avec Grissom, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour ele.

Plus jamais malheureuse à cause de lui.

Jamais.

xxxxx

Epilogue

Les feuilles volèrent autour d'eux. Le vent souffla, elle frissona, il se rapprocha d'elle quand il vit cela.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que tout avait commencé. Six mois que tout continuait.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient et rien ne changeait. Les affaires et les nuits à deux se suivaient. Il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux de grande déclaration et les mots : « je t'aime » avaient du être prononcés une fois. Les mots d'amour n'étaient pass leurs tasses de thé, ce qui ne les gênaient pas.

Sara avait sa main dans celle de Grissom, ils se baladaient dans les rues de Vegas, se mêlant à d'autres couples marchant de la même manière qu'eux.

C'était cela que la jeune femme aimait le plus hors Grissom : elle pouvait désormais se mêler à ces couples, être comme eux, vivre heureuse, comme eux, avoir enfin quelq'un et arrêter de souffrir.

Les cinq ans de souffrance qui avait précédé leur histoire n'étaient pas oubliés. Mais pourtant, même si Grissom l'avait fait souffrir, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir...

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps l'un chez l'autre, mais ne vivaient pas encore ensemble, cela ne serait tarder car ils avaient déjà commencé à en parler ces jours derniers.

Tout était parfait, que demander de plus ?

Sara ne savait pas si un jour elle s'appellerait Madame Grissom, si elle aurait des enfants, un chien une jolie maison.. le cliché

Elle n''aimait pas les clichés.

Alors comme l'avait dit Gil six mois plus tôt, ils laissaient faire le hasard…

Elle avait six mois plus tôt écouter son cœur, elle avait dit au revoir à Chris qu'elle savait revenu avec sa femme.

xxxxx

Listen to your heart

Before you telle him goodnye...

xxxxx

(Keith Urban – Days go Bye)

Toute la ville était illuminée par des guirlande de toutes couleurs. Cela sentait Noël à plein nez. Cla était normal car le réveillon où la plus part des gens offraient les cadeuax à leur famille et leurs amis était le soir même.

Tout le monde rejoignait sa famille, que se fut dans Vegas même où dans une les voitures s'entassaient dans les rues, les embouteillages commençaient à se former alors qu'il n'était que trois heures et demies de l'après midi.

Alors que toutes ces personnes partaient, Sara était encore dans osn bureau en train d'examiner l'uniforme d'un garde tué dans un parc.

C'est alors qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait faire à manger le soir mêmee et qu'elle passait la lampe à ultra-violet sur la manche droite de l'uniforme que quelque chose de bizarre arriva. ()

Elle sentit une douleur dans osn estomac, elle lâcha la lampe et mit une main sur son estomac. Elle sentit une violent nausée s'emparer d'elle. Elle hota vite ses lunette s de protection oranges et se précipita vers les toilettes.

Elle en ressortit quelques minute splus tard, les jambes tremblantes, le teint pâle. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait...

Elle sortit discrètement du labo, regarda Grissom, il était en train de parler à Warrick et a Nick concernant l'affaire de l'agent de police du parc. Il lui tournait le dos, alors elle enleva sa bouse et sortit du bâtiment où se toruvait le labo.

xxxxx

Elle tournait en rond dans les toilettes du bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard. Elle regarda sa montre, plus que trente secondes.

Et à nouveau la peur lui tiraillait les entrailles comme un peu plus de huit mois plus tôt. Elle croyait ne plus souffrir à cause de Grissom. Elle ne souffrait pas vraiment, elle avait peur et Gil n'y était pas vraiment pour quelque chose. Enfin si, mais pas volontairement, ou alors, il ne lui en avait pas parler.

C'est alors que le bip de sa montre se fit entendre. Elle stoppa net. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit tube blanc posé prés du lavabo.

Elle était tétanisée, n'arriver plus à bouger. Elle savait qu'elle devait avancer. Et quelle devait se dépêcher avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Alors les mains tremblantes elle se dirigea vers le lavabo ett prit le petit tube blanc. Sauf que le bout était rose...

Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait lu sur la notice quelques minutes auparavant. Si le bout est rose, vous êtes enceinte, s'il reste blanc, vous n'êtes pas enceinte.

Il était rose.

Elle était enceinte.

De Grissom. Là n'était pas le problème.

Mais être enceinte ? Elle n'en avait jamais parler et elle…

Elle pensa alors à elle. Egoïstement, elle pensa à elle avant de penser à Grissom. Ou à leur histoire.

Elle avait désormais 34 ans. Et le désir de devenir mère lui tiraillait l'horloge biologique dpeuis pas mal de temps déjà. Et si c'était l'occasion ? Elle savait que cela pouvait être risqué d'avorter à son âge. Et elle ne se voyait pas finir sa vie sans avoir eu d'enfants.

Qui plus est, cet enfant était celui de Grissom. Et cela ne la génait pas bien en contraire.

Elle voulait cet enfant. Mais elle avait peur d'en parler à Gil . Comment allai-elle lui dire ? Et le ne savait pas elle doutait de tout.

Elle jeta le tube blanc dans la poubelle et se dirigea vers le dehors. Elle fut interpellée par Grissom. Son cœur se serra.

Elle le rejoignit, il était accompagné de Warrick et Nick, ils parlaient, elle ne savait de quoi car ils s'interrompirent quand elle arriva.

« Sara, tu vas bien ? » demanda Grissom en se retournant vers elle.

« Oui… tout va bien pourquoi ? » réussit à articuler la jeune femme.

Elle se sentait ridicule. Comme un enfant voulant cacher une bêtise quelconque. Elle n'avait rien fait.

C'était peut être là que se situait le problème en fin de compte.

Peut être parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher, parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit..

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées. Elle venait juste d'apprendre, il lui fallait le temps pour elle de digérer la nouvelle.

C'est alors que Catherine arriva en souriant.

« Je crois qu'il y a au moins un homme qui aura un beau cadeau de Noël ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

« Pourquoi dis tu cela ? » demanda Grissom.

« Je viens des toilettes et par inadvertance mon regard c'est posé sur la corbeille à papier où j'a trouvé un test de grossesse positif. » expliqua Cath.

Sara fut prise d'un vertige soudain, une nausée, une bouffée de chaleur, d'angoisse.

Alors elle posa sa main sur son ventre mais la retira aussitôt, et personne ne vit se léger malaise qu'elle avait essayé de cacher tant bien que mal.

« Et bien je vais donner un congés maternité d'ici quelques mois. » plaisanta Grissom.

Il tourna la tête vers Sara et lui sourit. Elle ne sut la signification de ce sourire, s'il était un clin d'œil pour lui dire « nous on en fait un quand ? » ou juste comme ça. Mais elle y répondit tant bien que mal, peu convaincue, par un autre petit sourire.

C'est alors qu'elle dit :

« Je peux y aller ? »

« Où ça ? » demanda Gil.

« Et bien… il est déjà prés de quatre heures, et nous n'avons pas grand chose pour ce soir. »

« Que faîtes vous ? » demanda Nick.

« Un petit dîner à la maison. » répondit Grissom. « Et vous ? »

« Je suis seule avec ma fille. » répondit Catherine.

« Je vais vite à l'aéroport pour rejoindre ma famille. » répondit Warrick.

« Pareil pour moi. » assura Nick.

Grissom hocha la tête et se tourna vers sSara :

« Tu peux y aller, je ne tarderai pas à te rejoindre pour t'aider d'accord ? »

« Merci. » répondit la jeune femme.

Puis, elle partit après avoir pris son manteau et son sac pour aller faire les derniers courses pour ce Noël où elle allait annoncer à Grissom que bientôt ils seraient trois…

xxxxx

(Alanis Maurissette – Hands Clean)

Sara sortit de la cuisine. Il était 20h30 en ce soir de 24 Décembre.

Elle entra dans le salon et rejoint Grissom qui l'attendait pour prendre un apéritif.

Elle s'assit prés de lui. Il avait servi deux coupes de champagne. Elle regarda la sienne. Ce verre, elle n'en boirait pas une goutte. Plus maintenant qu'elle savait.

Gil prit son verre. Elle fit de même pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Elle le regarda. Elle devait se jeter à l'eau. De toutes façons, il se rendrait vite compte de quelque chose. Notamment quand il la verrait ne pas boire sa coupe de champagne.

Il leva son verre. Elle en fit de même.

« A nous ! » dit-il en souriant.

« A nous. » répéta Sara en souriant.

C'était un beau toast ça. Leurs fêter tout le bonheur possible, c'était pour elle comme une promesse qui résonnait encore dans sa mémoire.

Grissom but une gorgée de champagne.

Il regarda Sara car elle ne buvait pas.

« Tu n'aimes pas le champagne ? » demanda Grissom.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça... » répondit Sara en détournant les yeux.

« C'est quoi alors ? » demanda Gil en posant sa coupe sur la table.

Sara le regarda alors. Il avait les yeux rivés vers elle, un regard insistant. Pesant. Insoutenable.

Elle soupira. Et ça y est. Elle y était. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle était enceinte. Mais comment amener la chose ? « oui en fait je ne bois pas de champagne car dans neuf mois nous allons être trois... »

Non. Elle n'aimait pas cette formulation… Elle avait surtout peur de sa réaction… Pourquoi ?

Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle devait lui dire. Elle devait lui révéler la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise dans l'après midi. Elle se le devait à elle, à lui, à eux. Elle avait envers Grisosm, le devoir d'être honnête. Ils avaient un soir, quelques mois auparavant, décider de tout se révéler. Quelle que fusse cette révélation, sa nature, sa gravité ou ses éventuelles répercussion.

Elle inspira et se jeta à l'eau.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'à dis Catherine cet après midi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A propos du truc sur l'Egypte Ancienne ? » demanda Grissom.

Ils enquêtaient en ce moment sur un double meurtre où les victimes avaient été momifiées comme dans les rituels de l'Egypte Ancienne. Catherine avait évoqué quelque chose à ce sujet qui les avait un peu tous répugné.

« Non, pas ça... » répondit Sara en souriant légèrement. »

« Tu me rassures. Si le champagne avait eu un rapport avec le moyen de retirer la cervelle qu'elle nous a décrit, cela m'aurait un peu surpris. »

Sara fit la grimace à l'entente de cette phrase.

« Tu voulais que je boive du champagne ? Bah c'est raté. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Bon, qu'à dit Catherine cet après midi qui t'as tant marqué ? »

« Tu te souviens, lorsqu'elle a parlé du test de grossesse qu'elle avait vu. Et que tu as dit que tu allais bientôt donner un congés maternité. » lui rappela Sara.

« Oui... Oh. »

Il la regarda. Il ne savait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Mais il se doutait…

« Tu veux que l'on parle d'avoir des enfants ? » demanda Grissom au bout d'un moment.

Sara le regarda. Il n'avait pas compris. Dommage, elle allait devoir approcher du sujet autrement alors. Foncer dans le tas, c'était ici la seule solution. Etre franche, honnête et précise sur la révélation qu'elle allait faire d'un instant à l'autre. C'était son but.

« Non, ce n'est pas cela. »

« Ah. »

« Pourquoi, tu aimerais ? » demanda Sara.

« Quoi ? Avoir des enfants avec toi ? »

« Oui. »

Grissom réfléchit. Il l'aimait cela il n'en doutait pas. Mais les enfants ? A son âge ? Il ne savait pas vraiment si s'était raisonnable. Mais il était également vrai qu'il ne se voyait pas non plus finir sa vie sans avoir était père.

Il y a un an, si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait rit au nez de son interrogateur. Mais là, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Il était avec Sara. Et il voulait connaître avec elle le bonheur maximum.

Ils étaient ensemble et vivaient ensemble à présent. Et cela était déjà bien au dessus de ses plus folles espérances. Mais il était vrai qu'un enfant donnerait encore plus de bonheur à leur vie. Et cela, il ne le refuserait pour rien au monde.

Non jamais.

« Oui, c'est vrai que ça me plairait. »

« oh. »

Sara fut un peu surprise pas sa réponse. Enfin surtout par la franchise de cette dernière. Cela la réjouissait. Elle avait a présent un peu moins peur de lui révéler.

« Bien. Parce que… c'est moi qui dans neuf mois viendra te demander un congés maternité. »

elle expira. Elle avait réussi. Elle se sentait plus légère. Une nouvelle en moins à annoncer. Un secret en moins à porter.

Grissom la regarda, surpris.

« Oh, et bah… c'est une sacrée nouvelle. »

« Ca va ? » demanda Sara.

« Bien sûr que oui. C'est juste qu'il faut que j'assimile. »

la jeune femme sourit. C'est fou comme il avait pu changer en un an. Surtout en ce qui concernait la démonstration de ses émotions.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et la prit dans ses bras où elle se blottit.

« Je suis heureux. »

« Moi aussi. »

puis, le reste de la soirée se passa bien.

L'esprit de Noël. L'amour, le bonheur… le Don de quelque chose qui n'est pas forcément matériel.

Sara lui avait offert tout cela par cette nouvelle.

Tout

xxxxx

(Stereophonix – A Thousand Treas)

Dehors, le ciel était gris, cotonneux comme de neige. Mais aucun flocon de tombait, presque impossible dans cette région du monde.

Les couleurs dominantes dans les rues de Las Vegas était le rose, le rouge et le blanc.

La St Valentin s'annonçait très bénéfique encore une fois pour les commerçant cette année.

Sara marchait dans ces rues sortant de son rendez vous avec son obstétricien.

Elle était enceinte de trois mois et demis. Et les enquêtes devenaient pour elle de moins en moins fréquentes.

Elle ne travaillait presque plus au labo. Quand elle voulait y aller, Grissom la renvoyait chez eux. Il avait raison elle le savait. Faire leur travail avec tous ces produits chimiques et les risques qu'ils pouvaient entraîner étaient trop importants pour les négliger.

Mais elle s'ennuyait, c'était un fait que rien ne pourrait changer.

Alors elle s'était découvert une passion pour la télévision qu'elle regardait chaque jour s'abrutissant d'images du soir au matin, du matin au soir.

Grissom faisait tout pour moins travailler, pour être le plus possible avec elle. Mais c'était comme si les criminels de la villes s'était unis au moment où tous les deux pouvaient le moins travailler et avaient besoin le plus possible l'in de l'autre pour sévir.

Il semblait que le taux de criminalité à Vegas avait augmenté en même temps que son besoin de la présence de Grissom. Quelle ironie !

Elle entra alors dans une librairie elle y prit deux livres. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps à lire.

Elle avait récemment découvert un auteur français qu'elle dévorait. Elle venait d'ailleurs d'acheter « Sept jours pour une éternité » et « La prochaine fois » de cet auteur.

Grissom disant que c'étaient des histoires à l'eau de rose.

Peut être. Mais avec tout ce qu'elle voyait dans son métier tous les jours, toute la cruauté des êtres humains, cela lui faisait parfois du bien de voir un autre côté de sa nature par ses livres.

Elle regarda alors une vitrine. Une vitrine encore colorée de rose et de rouge. Elle soupira. Elle n'y aurait pas le droit cette année. Grissom devait travaillé ce soir. Il lui avait tout de même laissé sur la table un bouquet de fleurs magnifique et gigantesque.

Cela lui avait réchauffé un peu le cœur, de savoir qu'il pensait à elle malgré tout.

Elle se dit alors que la St Valentin était bien plus une chose commerciale que vraiment symbolique. Mais cela la blessait un peu que Gil ne soit pas là pour elle, avec elle ce soir…

Elle soupira. Elle décida alors de s'acheter un kilo de bonbons qu'elle savourerait devant des comédies romantiques.

Elle pensa alors que c'était tout de même un bon programme et se dirigea vers le marchand de bonbons le plus proche…

xxxxx

(Bob Dylan - Mr Tambourine Man)

Sur le calendrier accroché au mur en face de lui, la date était le 17 Août. Dans sa tête, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

La même chose qui était inscrit sur son calendrier dans leur cuisine : « 17 Août : accouchement. »

Alors il était là, dans la salle d'attente de cet hôpital. Sara avait commencé à perdre les eaux quelques heures plus tôt. Le seul problème était qu'avec elles, elle avait aussi perdu du sang.

Il l'avait emmené directement en urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Il était mort d'inquiétude, que se fut pour Sara ou leur bébé. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un des deux, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter…

Il avait appelé le bureau pour leur annoncer l'admission à l'hôpital de Sara. Il avait aussi prévenu que par conséquent, il serait également absent plusieurs heures.

A quoi cela avait pu être du ? Ils avaient toujours fait attention durant la grossesse de Sara. Elle avait cessé de travailler presque aussitôt qu'ils avaient appris qu'elle attendait leur bébé.

Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus à mesure que les minutes passaient. Ces minutes qui semblait durer une éternité…

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix qui lui sembla d'abord lointaine puis qu'il arriva à distinguer.

« Gil ? »

Il leva les yeux et vit Catherine, un gobelet de café à la main.

« Catherine. »

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer, mais cela ne marcha pas. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit un gobelet qu'il accepta.

« Merci. »

« Alors, des nouvelles ? » demanda Cath aprés avoir bu une gorgée de café.

« Non. Pas depuis des minutes… j'ai peu tu sais. »

Cath le regarda étonnée. Jamais il ne lui avait révélé aussi franchement, aussi rapidement des sentiments qu'il ressentait.

« Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ouais... » lâcha Grissom peu convaincu par le discours de osn amie.

« Tout ira bien, le bébé ira bien, Sara aussi, je le souhaite tu sais. »

« Oui je sais… »

Puis, un silence s'installa entre eux. Aucun des deux experts ne semblait vouloir le briser.

C'est alors que Gil déclara :

« Merci. »

Catherine le regarda, surprise.

« De quoi ? »

« De m'avoir ouvert les yeux il y a un an et demi. »

« Je crois que tu l'aurais fait tout suel à un moment où un autre. »

« Je sais mais… merci. »

Il détourna les yeux de la jeune femme. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise après cette révélation.

« Elle t'a bien changé Sara » déclara Cath au bout d'un moment en souriant légèrement.

« Pourquoi dis tu cela ? » demanda Grissom.

« Avant tu ne m'aurais même pas adresser la parole dans un moment comme celui là. » répondit Cath. « Tu te serais renfermé sur toi, tu aurais garder tes doutes, tes peurs et tes émotions pour toi seul. »

« Je sais… »

Catherine avait raison. Il le pensait. Sara avait changé beaucoup de choses en lui ? Pas tellement en fait mais quand même.

C'est alors qu'une voix masculine que Gil avait espéré entendre durant toutes ces longues minutes dit :

« Docteur Grissom ? »

IL releva la tête et vit le Docteur Jackson, qui s'occupait de Sara.

« Docteur Jackson. » dit Grisosm en se levant. « Comment va Sara ? Et le bébé ? »

« Et bien… Nous avons du procéder à une césarienne. » avoua le Docteur Jackson.

« Et comment vont ils ? »

« Le bébé est en parfaite santé, et la mère a besoin de repos. »

Un grand soulagement s'empara de l'entomologiste. Il avait cru perdre Sara, mais à présent, elle était tirée d'affaire. Elle et leur bébé….

Il avait tant souffert durant toutes ces heures… Mais il chassa ces pensées de sa tête. A présent tout était résolu, et il voulait être au prés de Sara et de leur enfant. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Je peux les voir ? » demanda-t-il au docteur Jackson.

« Oui bien sûr, suivez-moi. »

Grissom se retourna vers Catherine. Il la remercia sincèrement et lui dit qui'l les appellerait, elle et les autres de l'équipe dés que tout se serait calmé. Puis, il partit vers Sara en suivant le Docteur Jackson.

Il la trouva allongée dans un lit blanc d'une chambre. Elle dormait presque paisiblement. Il eut un pincement au cœur de la voir ainsi, si fragile, si vulnérable.

Elle qui l'aimait tant. Elle qu'il avait eu si peur de perdre…

Le Docteur Jackson murmura alors :

« Elle dort encore, voulez vous voir votre fille ? »

« C'est une fille ? »

Grissom sourit à l'annonce du médecin. Ils avaient voulu garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Mais ça y était , il savait.

« Oui, où est elle ? » demanda Grissom.

Jackson désigna un landau prés du lit de Sara. L'entomologiste regarda le médecin qui hocha la tête.

Puis doucement, Gil s'approcha du landau et se pencha au dessus.

C'est là qu'il vit pour la première fois sa fille. Toute minuscule, dormant paisiblement. Il ressentit

alors un grand sentiment étrange mêlant soulagement, bonheur, fierté et amour. Tout ce qu'il ressentait furent amplifié lorsque sa fille se réveilla et le regarda un instant.

Ses grands yeux marrons, chocolat tachetés d'or qu'il aimait tant… les mêmes que Sara….

Tout irait bien maintenant, il le savait….

Il prit sa fille contre lui et la serra fort. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Alors il s'approcha de la chaise prés du lit de Sara et s'y assis.

Elle se réveilla alors et sourit devant la première image qu'elle vit : Gil à son chevet avec leur bébé dans les bras.

Quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

« Hey, tu es réveillée ! »

« Oui enfin… il est si mignon ! »

« C'est une fille. » lui révéla Grissom.

« Une fille ? » demanda Sara en souriant de plus belle. « Elle est magnifique ! »

« Oui, elle te ressemble, c'est normal »

Sara sourit à Grissom. Puis ce dernier lui mit leur fille dans les bras. Sara la regardait, émerveillée et apeurée à la fois. Ce si petit être qui était sa fille. Leur fille…

Elle releva les yeux vers Gil qui passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit tendrement.

Oui, tout irait bien…

xxxxx

(Jack Johnson – Taylor)

Dans le parc de Wensmister, le soleil inondait les allées. Les arbres étaient amplis de fleurs, et dessinaient sur les pelouses des ombres parsemée de points de soleil qui se mouvaient avec le léger vent tiède.

Le printemps était là depuis déjà quelques après un hiver rude, pleins de crimes à résoudre et de couches à changer. De nuits blanches bercés par les pleurs d'Anna, des balades en poussettes… d'un mariage.

Et à présent, la famille Grissom marchait dans les allées du parc. Les parents côté à côté et la fille dans sa poussette s'extasiant de chaque chose qu'elle voyait en gazouillant.

Sara souriait. Depuis tous ces mois, il y avait eu plus de sourires que de larmes, et cela c'était grâce à lui, a eux deux, les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Anna et Gil.

Elle repensa à toute leur histoire. A quel point le début avait été difficile, toutes ces années à attendre.

Mais en fin de compte, cela en valait la peine. Et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle pensa aussi à son année prés de Chris. Celui qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Celui qu'elle ne remercierait jamais assez…

Elle savait que de toute façon, cela serait arrivé à un moment où un autre. Qu'elle aurait été avec Gil à un moment ou un autre.

Mais cela était peu important maintenant. Ils vivaient tous les deux au jours le jours, comme il l'avait toujours dit. Et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de continuer à travailler au labo tout en élevant Anna…

Deux ans plutôt, elle avait écouter son cœur. Et tout était allé mieux dans sa vie.

Dans leur vie…

xxxxx

Listen to youyr heart

Before you telle him goodbye...

FIN

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des feads pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Quelques notes :

Je sais que l'épilogue est assez long, mais c'est en gros la deuxième partie. « l'après ».

Il y a quelque références à d'autres séries, notemment avec le Docteur Jackson (cf Stargate SG1)

Merci à tous et à bientôt


End file.
